Enclosures for the present intended use are well known in the art. They are generally intended for use in areas where the general public gathers outdoors such as train platforms, bus stations, airport ground transportation areas, stadiums, arenas and other places where information is communicated visually.
The internal electronics of displays of this type are delicate and can be easily damaged. A typical installation of such displays requires three separate types of highly skilled workers and is a three step process. The first step involves having the housing built on site by skilled sign contractors. Second, electricians must be called in to pull the wiring for power and data signals. Finally, trained technicians wire the delicate electronics. With this in mind it is clear that an improved display enclosure structure is needed for the many applications in which they are used. Such an enclosure would provide a means for easy installation and setup as well as improved ease of maintenance. The prior art does not teach such an apparatus.